The Marauder Era
by MissSilvertongue
Summary: The mostly previously untold adventure of the generation before Harry Potter.
1. The Muggleborn's Beginning

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the queen, J.K Rowling.**

* * *

If you looked through the window, the only thing you could see was a blanket of pristine white snow. The sun had set early, leaving it cold, dark and windy outside. A young girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes sat by the window silently, smiling at the snow swirling around in the lamp's light. Anyone could tell it was a special day for her; she had been beaming and full of energy all day. It was her birthday today and she had received many wonderful gifts and well wishes from her friends at school, her parents and surprisingly, her sister (though she suspected the latter had been forced to buy a present).

"Sweetheart, come and help your sister set up the table!"

"Coming mum!" replied the girl, taking one last look outside before skipping towards the dining room.

"Can you stop that Lily? Your ecstasy is positively annoying," glared a thin, blonde hair girl, setting a knife down heavily on the table.

"It's my birthday Tuney. January 30th, a day for me," grinned Lily. The older girl rolled her eyes at her, frustrated at her sister's immaturity.

"Well…sometimes I wish you'd never been born. And don't call me that name. It's Petunia."

Lily stuck her tongue out at her sister, before the door bell rang loudly throughout the house, exciting Lily so much she dropped the plate she was holding.

"Lily!" cried their mother as she hurried into the room to see what the crash was about.

"I'll get the door," announced Petunia, watching her sister closely. Lily quickly helped her mother sweep up the remnants of the plate, taking care not to step on any pieces of china.

"Muuummmmmm!" screamed Petunia, running back down the hallway to the dining room. "There's this really strange woman out there with… with this black cloak and, and…" she panted hurriedly.

"And? What did you do?" their mother frowned.

"I… I closed the door," Petunia replied quickly, "She said her name was Professor Ma...Ma...something."

"Well let's go and see what she wants," she said calmly, walking towards the door. Lily followed her, eyes brighter than ever, eager to see if this Professor Ma-something was one of the teachers Sev had told her would come knocking. Petunia lingered behind them, watching the scene with her hawk like eyes.

"Ahhh, you must be Mrs Evans," greeted the woman kindly. With the tight bun on top of her head and a pair of square spectacles set neatly on her nose, she looked liked the stern and no-nonsense type - a teacher. Mrs Evans stood gaping at the woman who stood at least a head taller than her, speechless at her peculiar dress sense and sudden arrival.

"Umm… uh yes, yes I am Mrs Evans. But um… excuse me, who are you?"

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. And I'm here to talk to you about your daughter, Lily, and a very special education opportunity for her," explained Professor McGonagall, looking pointedly at her arm blocking the doorway.

"Oh yes, please come in. The lounge room is through here," gestured Mrs Evans, gathering her wits about her. She knew at once this woman was to be pleased and immediately told Petunia to prepare some of their finest tea.

"Lily," whispered Mrs Evans, "Get your father please."

Lily bounded up the stairs towards her father's study, stopping to knock on the door.

"Come in."

She burst through the door impatiently, nearing tripping over the stool her father used to reach the books too high on the bookshelf.

"Lily watch where-"

"Come downstairs, pleeeease! We have a guest! And she's here to talk about my education!" begged Lily. Mr Evans looked at his daughter curiously. "This is a rather odd time to be calling, don't you think?"

"Yeah but she's a _professor. _Just come downstairs!" Her father laughed and followed her downstairs into the living room, startled by the appearance of the strangely dressed woman.

"Professor McGonagall, this is my husband," introduced Mrs Evans.

"Mr Evans," acknowledged Professor McGonagall politely. "Before I explain anything, I think it would be best if Lily reads her letter first." From within her robes, she brought out a yellowish envelope addressed to Lily and her parents, and gave it to her.

"Thank you," smiled Lily. She broke the red seal and opened the letter gingerly. She took a deep breath and read aloud:

_Dear Mr, Mrs and Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your daughter, Lily Evans, has a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily looked up at her parents slowly, who were staring at her in a mix of shock, confusion and disbelief. She glanced at Professor McGonagall sideways and saw her frowning slightly, bewildered that Lily didn't seem surprised, but her eyes were twinkling and Lily thought she saw a ghost of a smile.


	2. Only Mildly Excited

**Here it is, chapter 2. I've started school now so I'll try to write a chapter every two weeks, one if I'm not busy.**

**Disclaimer: This is based on JKR's wonderful creation.**

* * *

"Get up! You've already slept long enough!" ordered a tall, middle-aged woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes, opening the door to the room and facing the occupied bed. The room was decorated in red and gold banners, posters of men flying and posing on broomsticks and a particularly big picture which had a model of a broom and the words 'NIMBUS 1001' above it. The figure in the bed pulled his sheets up tighter over his head.

"Now?" grumbled the boy.

"Yes now," replied the woman impatiently. She marched over to him and pulled his sheets back to reveal his face. "Your grandparents are arriving in an hour. James Potter, this is _your _birthday, not mine."

"Fine mum. Ten more minutes – it's my birthday," yawned James.

His mother sighed and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes suddenly twinkled and she slowly pulled out a thin wooden stick from the sleeve of her robes and muttered, "Aguamenti!"

"Okay, okay I'm up!"shouted James as a sudden jet of cold water doused him. His mother then flicked her wand at the thick curtains and they bounced opened immediately, allowing sunlight to stream in and revealing a beautiful spring day outside. Meanwhile, James was completely awake now and looking at his face, he wasn't a bad looking boy. He had handsome and refined features, wet, tousled, raven black hair and cheeky hazel eyes, which he inherited from his mother.

Defeated, he got up and took a quick shower before changing into the new crimson robes his aunt had given as a birthday present a few days earlier to make sure they fitted perfectly. He made his way downstairs into the living room where a huge banner that said, "HAPPY 11th BIRTHDAY JAMES POTTER!" had been put up.

"We normally wouldn't put a banner up but I think we can make an exception today," mentioned a light voice behind him.

He spun around to face the voice and a look of surprise came across his face.

"Aunt Isobel! I thought you said you couldn't make it!" grinned James, walking forward to hug his aunt.

"Well I couldn't miss your eleventh birthday could I?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and observed him up and down. "Your robes look better than I thought they would be," she complimented. Isobel had wavy black hair and grey eyes like her brother, James' father, although she was quite younger than he was, still in her prime. "What are we waiting for today? Oh yes, your _letter_."

"Dumbledore would probably expel him after the first semester," sighed his mother, levitating a few plates of steaks and a jar of gravy as she walked past them into the dining room.

"I think that's being optimistic," grinned Isobel.

"What's for breakfast?" James called after his mother, decidedly ignoring his aunt.

"It's lunch time now," responded Isobel, rolling her eyes. "I thought you were excited about today?"

James shrugged. "I was. Then I figured I'd get the letter anyway so what's the point of being overly excited?" That earned him a well-deserved slap across the back of his head from his aunt.

"I honestly wonder where you get that cocky nature from," she pondered, titling her head to the side.

"You, dearest Isobel," answered a deep voice matter-of-factly. A man probably in his fifties walked in, carrying a tray of tea cups. From the hair and most of his facial features, especially the nose, you could tell it was James' father even by the age difference.

"Morning dad," smiled James, walking forward to take the tray.

"Happy Birthday son. A letter addressed to you arrived just then, in the kitchen," announced Mr Potter. James immediately handed the tray back to his father and bolted for the kitchen.

And there it was, sitting innocently on the bench. He hoped dearly it wasn't another birthday card and when he turned the envelope around to break the seal, his hopes were fulfilled.

"Dear Mr Potter…Hogwarts… books and equipment," muttered James, skimming through the letter. He switched to the other piece of parchment which had fallen out of the envelope and as he got to the end, his eyes fell in disappointment.

"First years aren't even allowed broomsticks!" he complained bitterly.

"They've never been allowed. They're not going to make an exception this year for James Potter," snorted Isobel, as she walked into the kitchen calmly.

"Yes but I thought they'd allow broomsticks even if first years aren't allow to try out for the team, which is even worse," scowled James.

Isobel lent against the bench and looked at him curiously. "You have flying lessons though, which basically – wait… James, this isn't about your love for flying, is it? You want to show off your new Nimbus 1001,"she reckoned, folding her arms.

James smiled innocently at Isobel. "Maybe."

Isobel sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head. "Your parents spoil you _way _too much. I can't believe they let you decorate your room Gryffindor colours before you even got sorted. James you shouldn't take things for granted all the time - "

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, echoing loudly throughout the house and putting an abrupt end to Aunt Isobel's lecture.

"Grammy's here," smirked James.


	3. King's Cross Station

**Why hello there. Some six months later. Sorry about that. :) Fellow Potterheads, you will notice that I have modified and shortened Lily and Petunia's fight from Deathly Hallows (Chapter 33, The Prince's Tale). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is her creation, the wonderful JK Rowling.**

* * *

The early autumn wind blew coldly through King's Cross Station as a small family stumbled their way towards Platform 9, looking around with confused expressions.

"Are you sure it nine and three-quarters?" asked Mrs Evans for the twentieth time, looking doubtfully at Lily.

Lily pulled her ticket out and inspected it and sighed, "Positive."

"Well where's that Snape boy? You sure he isn't playing a trick on you?" sneered Petunia nastily until a look on her mother's face silenced her. People around them were starting to look at them strangely because of Lily's owl.

"Perhaps we have to do something… like at the entrance of Diagon Alley!" suggested Mr Evans excitedly, his eyes twinkling. He had become accustomed with his youngest daughter's gift rather quickly and was very eager and enthusiastic about anything related to magic.

"Not in public Dad. Remember what Professor McGonagall said?" replied Lily exasperatedly. She was looking around for skinny boy with long black hair - Sev had told her he would meet them with his mother at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, but he was no where to be seen.

"Merlin has it changed! Still packed with muggles though!" said a plump woman loudly from behind them, following a girl that was pushing a trolley with a heavy looking trunk and an… _owl. _

"Mum! Dad!" whispered Lily excitedly, "Look, I think that's another Hogwarts student!"

Her parents hastened towards the woman and her husband, and Lily eagerly pushed her trolley behind them. Petunia followed with a scowl on her face; she was hoping that this whole thing was a farce.

"Excuse me, madam, but is there a- I mean, can you tell us how to-," stammered Mrs Evans embarrassingly, unsure of how to ask a couple of strangers how to get to a clearly non-existent Platform 9 and 3/4 without sounding completely mad.

The woman's husband looked around at them and spotted Lily with her trolley. He smiled at her and turned to his wife, muttering "Hogwarts student."

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?" asked the woman brightly. "First year I assume? My daughter Alice is starting at Hogwarts this year too." She gestured to her daughter who was staring appraisingly at Petunia. Now that Lily had looked at her properly, she noticed that Alice was very pretty. She had a slightly round face and bright blue eyes, her wispy black hair in a short bob.

"Yes," beamed Mr Evans, "My youngest daughter Lily. The first witch in our family!"

Lily felt Alice's curious gaze on her face and decided to look casually around the station.

"Blimey, look at the time! Well we better go through. Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall," instructed Alice's father. Noticing the apprehensive looks on their faces he added, "Best to do it at a run. Alice sweetheart, you go first."

Alice steered her trolley to face the wall with her mother standing beside her. They broke into a slight run towards the extremely solid-looking wall and just when Lily winced from the oncoming impact, they vanished. Mr Evans was gaping at the wall, astonishment on his face.

Well Lily, it's your turn now," encouraged Alice's father kindly, as if it were perfectly normal to see his wife and daughter vanish into a wall. Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, he added, "Don't worry, it works for muggles too, and you don't feel a thing when you go through."

Lily turned her trolley to face the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. She never noticed just how solid bricks looked. She glanced anxiously at the wall and back to her parents, which wasn't the best idea because they looked more scared than she was. She turned back to the brick wall and gulped. "_If I'm a witch, then I won't crash," _she thought desperately. She broke into a run and a few centimetres before she hit the wall, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, it was awfully bright and there was steam everywhere. In front of her was a magnificent scarlet train, bearing the sign "The Hogwarts Express." Lily grinned with anticipation and turned around to see her family standing behind her.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" breathed Mr Evans excitedly. Lily pushed her trolley along the platform, watching all the wizard families saying goodbye to their children, levitating suitcases onto the train and even, she swears, watching a couple vanishing into thin air by simply turning around! Mrs Evans was becoming almost as excited as her husband, enthusiastically commenting on the different styles of robes everyone was wearing, particularly the witches. Petunia trailed behind, glaring at everything in sight. A small firework flew towards her and she ducked, cursing as it singed to the top of her head.

They stopped at a slightly less crowded place and Mr Evans heaved Lily's trunk onto the train. She spotted Alice's family further along the platform but they were already animatedly talking to another couple with a black-haired son.

"Looks like that Snape boy ditched you," muttered Petunia meanly, nodding towards the end of the platform.

Lily looked over and saw Sev standing awkwardly next to his mother, a sallow-faced witch. She turned back to her sister and crossed her arms.

"Look Tuney, you don't have to be so mean! I thought since…since I was leaving that you would-"

"I would what?" asked Petunia, eyes glinting. Their parents were oblivious to their conversation, still immersed in their surroundings.

"I'm sorry, Tuney. But listen, please!" pleaded Lily, grabbing onto her sister's hand as she made to leave. She thought they would've smoothed everything over by now but that was not the case. "When I'm there, maybe I could ask him if you could join!"

"You… you think I'd want to… be a…freak like you?" suggested Petunia murderously. She pulled her hand forcibly away from Lily. "You're a _freak _Lily, a _freak_! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" spat Petunia, walking back to where her parents stood.

Lily stood there, furiously blinking and wiping her tears away. She looked up and spotted Alice frowning at her concernedly. Straightening up, she also walked to where her parents stood, forcing herself to not look Petunia in the eye.


	4. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Oh this is just shameful isn't. :D I've just remembered what a great procrastination tool writing FF is so... here I am again. **

**Disclaimer: The magnificent JK Rowling owns everything.**

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Mrs Potter anxiously for the twentieth time.

James rolled his eyes at his mother. "Yes, I have everything Mum. You packed for me remember?" He looked around the crowded platform hurriedly, looking for any type of distraction from his mother's constant worrying at sending her only son off to Hogwarts for the first time. He spotted a small family in mismatched muggle clothes, heading in their direction. "Mum, Dad, it's the Prewetts!" James sighed in relief as his parents enthusiastically went to greet the family.

"Helen, how good to see you! Can you believe they're off to Hogwarts already?" exclaimed Mrs Prewett.

"I still remember when James and Alice were in diapers," laughed Helen Potter.

James grimaced and turned away from the embarrassing conversation that was sure to follow, coming face to face with a petite girl with a wispy black bob.

"Hey Alice," grinned James. "Are you excited?"

"You bet," replied Alice enthusiastically. "But I have to get sorted into Gryffindor, otherwise my uncle's gonna disown me!"

"Same here, but I'd probably disown myself first," sighed James. Alice nodded understandingly. She knew that all the Potters and Prewetts before herself and James had all been sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts – the house of the boldest, bravest and the most daring.

"Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad though," reasoned Alice, "But I'd probably die if I get sorted into Slytherin. Still, I'm so excited! We finally get to learn about magic and make potions, meet other witches and wizards-"

"Not to mention the boatloads homework, no quidditch, studying for exams, the endless list of rules and, have I mentioned, no quidditch?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at James, looking amused. "You know we still have flying lessons, right?"

James wrung his hands exasperatedly. "But _I_ don't need to learn how to fly," he complained, "_You_ don't know need to learn how to fly! We've played quidditch all our lives. The rule is just so stupid."

"This is so not about quidditch because you knew that already," said Alice skeptically, looking at the sheepish expression on James' face. They both knew pretty much everything anyone could know about Hogwarts without having been there themselves. "Wait… no way... James Potter, you got a new broom! Again!" exclaimed Alice as her eyes widened in realisation.

He nodded excitedly at Alice, who was standing with her mouth agape. "It's a Nimbus 1001, latest top of the range-"

"Ten minutes left!" announced Mr Potter abruptly behind them. "You two need to get on the train soon," he said to Alice and James.

"I can't believe you," muttered Alice to James, as he was engulfed by his mother in a tight hug, with the Prewetts saying their own tearful goodbyes to their daughter beside them.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless, dangerous, stupid, immature-" murmured Mrs Potter.

"I think he knows Helen. Just try not to get detention in the first month son," grinned Mr Potter, winking at him. James smirked at his father and untangled himself from his mother's arms.

"I'll be fine Mum," James reassured, "If it helps, I'll write every week. Actually, make that a fortnight."

"Okay, off you go," smiled Mrs Potter, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Mr Potter clapped James on the shoulder and said, "See you at Christmas James. Have a good term and don't get into _too_ much trouble."

"Thanks Dad," said James, ruffling his hair out of habit awkwardly – he had never needed to say goodbye to his parents for such a long period of time before. "Well… bye."

He climbed onto the train and headed down to the compartment at the end of the corridor where they had placed his trunk. Most of the compartments were already full with students of all ages and many were already in their school robes, having travelled to Kings Cross using Side-Along Apparation. His parents had wanted to get to Platform 9 and 3/4 the old-fashioned way through the barrier, and they would never pass up an opportunity to dress up in muggle clothes. James smiled sadly at this thought - he was going to miss his parents a great deal.

Thankfully, the compartment with his trunk was still empty. A sharp whistle suddenly rang throughout the train and the doors started slamming shut. He looked out the window to where his parents were standing forlornly with Mr and Mrs Prewett, waving goodbye to them one last time. As the train started to move, James settled down in his seat and smiled to himself. "This is going to be awesome," thought James positively.

The compartment door suddenly slid open. A handsome boy with a mop of black hair and shining black eyes popped his head inside.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full. I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black."


End file.
